Barry (A New Life)
Barry is a main character of A New Life. He is the leader of the group Pete joins in the early stages of the apocalypse. On first view, one can call Barry arrogant and authoritarian, but once you are around him for some time you discovers his soft side. Overview Appearance Barry is a strong and built, but not muscular man. He is shaved bald, as seeing in Season 2 when his hair starts to grow back again. Barry haves a tribal tattoo on his left arm. He also frequently uses a leather jacket with his Biker Gang symbol on the back, except when is too hot. Personality Barry is a realistic, strict and serious man who takes the safety of his people very seriously. Too seriously, according to some of his group members. One first sight he can be real harsh and even cruel to some people, but if you manage to break through his hardened shell, you will see that he can be friendly and caring. Barry is very protective of the people in the camp, especially the women, and is willing to give even his own life to protect his group members. Pre Apocalypse Nothing is known about Barry's life before the outbreak, other than he was part of a Biker Gang. Post Apocalypse Together We Survive When Kurt arrives at the camp to handle Barry some supplies, Barry is seen arguing with Craig about something related to the latter family. He apperantly threatens the man, who leaves, angry. When Kurt handles him the supplies he was gathering, Barry starts an argument over Pete's presence at the camp. Pete eventually manages to calm both Barry and Kurt, making both of them leave. Pete than witnesses him scolding Anthony and Sarah for making out. Hope At the beginning of the episode, Barry tells Kurt to take Leon with them to the search. He appears to be sorry about the argument, but he don't apologizes. After the three leaves, he is not seen again. Reunited Barry is seen at the campfire when Pete, Angela, Kurt and Leon returns to the camp. He scolds them for getting back later, only to be ignored by Kurt and told off by Leon. He gets back to the fire to eat. Pete notices no one sits near him. When the group are arguing about where Pete and Angela would sleep, Barry bitterly says that he doesn't want to share his tent, but is ignored by Kurt again. When he finished his dinner, he goes back to his tent to sleep. Death Killed By: *Bandit Jasper After tracking down Barry's group, Jasper proceeds to explain how Barry killed his son. He then decides to randomly kill someone in a Russian Roulette game, Barry being the victim of the luck. Killed Victims This lists shows the victims Barry has killed: *Craig Tucker *Bandit Katsu (Assumed) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships TBA Trivia *Barry owns his own motorcycle. *He is good with guns, carrying his signature Browning Hi-Power, but prefers to use a crowbar when facing zombies. *Barry's character was inspired by Telltale Games The Walking Dead's character Roman. Category:Characters Category:A New Life Characters Category:A New Life Category:Tommy Category:Leaders Category:Deceased